Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine such as a skid steer loader, a track loader, and a compact track loader.
Description of Related Art
There has been a working machine having a configuration where a radiator, an oil cooler, and a condenser are arranged in the order of description from behind, in front of an engine (a motor) and inside a bonnet (an engine hood). The working machine are previously known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-113043). In addition, there has been a working machine having a configuration where a radiator, an oil cooler, and a condenser are arranged in the order of description from below and above an engine (a motor). The working machine are also previously known.
In addition, there has been a working machine having: a fan; a shroud; and a support member, the fan being configured to cool an engine (a motor), the shroud surrounding a circumference of the fan to rectify a flow of cooling air, the support member being configured to support a fan motor for driving the fan. The working machine are previously known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-104310).
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-104310, a support member configured to support a motor fan includes: a motor attachment portion; and a fixation portion, the motor attachment portion being configured to accept attachment of the fan motor and horizontally extending to stride over a housing frame for housing a heat exchanger, the fixation member extending from both end portions of the motor attachment portion toward the housing frame and being attached to the housing frame. In such configuration, the motor attachment portion of the support member interferes with access from a side of the fan motor to cooling devices (a radiator, an oil cooler, and the like), the cooling devices being disposed on the fan and on an upper stream side of the fan. The configuration makes a maintenance work for the cooling devices hard.